Bill Hader
Bill Hader (1978 - ) Film Deaths *''Pineapple Express'' (2008) [Private Miller]: Shot to death (off-camera) by soldiers after James Remar orders Bill to be "disposed of." We hear the shot while James is on the phone. (Played for comic effect.) *''Paul'' (2011) [Agent Haggard]: Killed in an explosion when his car goes over a cliff while chasing after Nick Frost, Simon Pegg, Kristen Wiig, and Paul (voiced by Seth Rogen). *''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (2013) [Voice of the U.S.S. Vengeance]: Destroyed when Karl Urban tricks Benedict Cumberbatch into beaming some of Kahn's people in unconscious containers on-board, not knowing that Urban and the crew have rigged the containers with explosive devices. Cumberbatch later crashes the ship onto Earth by Starfleet headquarters, destroying various buildings and claiming many civilian lives. (While Hader is being the computer voice of a destroyed spaceship entity, this is listed for completion purposes.) *''22 Jump Street'' (2014) [Culinary School Villain]: Impaled through the chest with a knife thrown by Channing Tatum after Hader discovers Jonah Hill and Tatum are cops in the fake sequel within the film's end credits. (Played for Comic Effect). *''Sausage Party'' (2016) [Firewater / Tequila / El Guaco] Bill plays three voices in the film. "Tequila" is shattered into dozens of pieces when Nick Kroll breaks him. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live'' (September 30, 2006) [Various Characters]: In the "Cubicle Fight" sketch, he is stabbed to death at the end of a fight with Dane Cook. (Played for comic effect.) *''Saturday Night Live'' (February 24, 2007) [Various Characters]: In the "Business Meeting" sketch, Bill is killed in an explosion, along with everyone else in Rainn Wilson's office, after Wilson gets a phone call that announces a bomb is in the office building. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Saturday Night Live'' (April 14, 2007) [Various Characters]: In the "Dear Sister" sketch, he is shot by Andy Samberg; he manages to shoot Andy and Kristen Wiig several times before dying. (Played for comic effect.) *''Drunk History: Atlanta'' (2013) [John Pemberton]: Dies of stomach cancer. The scene was narrated by an intoxicated Jenny Slate. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine: New Captain'' (2015) [Captain Seth Dowzerman]: Dies of a heart attack while berating Andy Samberg and Melissa Fumero for making out in the file room. (Played for comedic effect.) Notable connections *Mr. Maggie Carey (director). Hader, Bill Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1978 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Second City Alumni Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:South Park cast members Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Tropic Thunder Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Sausage Party Category:Inside Out Category:IT Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Turbo Cast Members Category:Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs Cast Members Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members